


Это мир мужчин

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Sex, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Rape Culture, Rare Pairings, Sadism, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: У Джокера своеобразные методы наказания, а Харли слишком влюблена в него, чтобы судить. Канарейка вот не влюблена, но права голоса у нее нет.Канарейке жаль Харли, но еще сильнее злость на всех этих мужиков, которые считают женщин своими вещами. Считают, что имеют право приказывать.
Relationships: (намек), Black Canary/Harleen Quinzel, Black Canary/Renee Montoya, Joker/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Это мир мужчин

— This is a man’s world, this is a man’s world

But it wouldn’t be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl (1)

Последние аккорды музыки растворились в воздухе, рассыпались в перезвонах бокалов и чужих голосах. Музыка превратилась в тишину лишь на мгновение: в барах всегда было слишком много звуков.

Канарейка спустилась в зал. Она вызывала восторг у всех вокруг, когда стояла на сцене, когда ее голос пробирал каждого случайного слушателя, манил, успокаивал и обещал; но как только она заканчивала петь, ее переставали замечать. Все, кроме одного человека. 

Одна пара глаз следила за Канарейкой из зала, даже когда она уже спускалась со сцены. Обладательнице этой пары глаз не важно было, как хорошо поет Канарейка — и это льстило.

Канарейка шла на зов этого взгляда, как идут по канату над пропастью. Рене Монтойя стояла за крошечным столиком, смотрела голодно и жарко.

— Если купишь мне выпить, я разрешу тебе меня поцеловать, — улыбнулась Канарейка, опираясь локтями на лакированную столешницу.

Рене Монтойи вскинула руку, не глядя подзывая официанта. Ее взгляд целил Канарейке между бровей. 

Двери клуба Романа Сайониса распахнулись вдруг, холодный ветер ворвался внутрь и вслед за ним все звуки в клубе замерли, как будто кто-то выкрутил громкость.

На пороге стоял Джокер. 

Харли Квинн отлипла от его плеча, театрально взмахнула руками, улыбаясь во весь рот:

— Привет! Скучали по мне? 

Никто не скучал по ним двоим. Обычно когда в клуб Романа приходил Джокер, сам Роман начинал злобно паниковать: у них были сложные отношения. А когда Роман Сайонис паниковал, он делал жестокие глупости и, иногда, убивал людей. Канарейка ненавидела его таким.

Харли Квинн шагнула вглубь клуба, мимоходом подхватила чей-то бокал, опрокинула содержимое в рот и ткнула в Монтойю блестящим ногтем: 

— А ты правда лесбиянка?

— А ты правда злодейка? — в тон ей откликнулась Монтойя.

Роман Сайонис появился из ниоткуда, как всегда лощеный, ухоженный и тревожный. Он приветственно раскинул руки и пошел к распахнутым дверям, как радушный хозяин, встречающий любимых гостей. Харли Роман демонстративно обошел, чтобы деликатно приобнять Джокера за плечи. Тот наклонился к Роману, сказал что-то — на таком расстоянии слов было не разобрать.

А потом Роман улыбнулся, хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание, и затянувшееся напряжение от появления Джокера тут же рассыпалось. Роман умел одними только улыбками показать, что все в порядке, даже если это было совсем не так.

— Пусть будет музыка! — возвестил Роман. — И кто-нибудь — поднимитесь уже на сцену!

Канарейка одним глотком допила остатки виски из стакана Монтойи — перед тем, как петь снова, хотелось промочить горло.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла с нами, — холодная ладонь Романа неожиданно легла Канарейке на талию, заставив вздрогнуть.

Он умел прикасаться так, что по коже проходились мурашки ужаса. Прикосновения Романа говорили о нем больше, чем его внешность или манеры. Он был истеричным, депрессивным, зацикленным на своей внешности чудовищем. Было опрометчивым считать, что он безопасен. Было наивным его не бояться.

— Не волнуйся, она вернется, — пообещала Харли, фривольно потрепав Монтойю по плечу.

Глаза у них обеих были отчего-то одинаково перепуганные.

В этой комнате Роман иногда вел переговоры, иногда трахался, а иногда убивал. При всем своем хорошем вкусе и потрясающем обаянии, Роман был начисто лишен брезгливости и мог, например, обедать, наблюдая за пытками. Канарейка считала это его самым поразительным талантом.

— Ты только посмотри — пятно, — демонстративно возмутился Роман, тыкая пальцем в край высокой круглой сцены. — А ведь я приказывал тщательно все отмыть.

Пятно отливало красным и сложно было заставить себя поверить, что кто-то просто пролил краску.

Джокеру было плевать. Он развалился на диване, фривольно-розовом, и закинул ноги на стеклянный столик.

Ему не нужно было приказывать: Роман уже поставил пластинку — старомодную, круглую и черную, на проигрыватель, и махнул Канарейке рукой, глазами указав на сцену.

— Моя девочка споет для тебя, — сказал Роман, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с Джокером.

— А моя станцует.

Во взгляде Джокера было что-то такое, отчего хотелось отвернуться, уйти, убежать. У Джокера не было никакого оружия, по крайней мере, на виду, но от того, как он смотрел, кровь стыла в жилах и хотелось забраться под стол и закрыть голову руками, как будто один этот взгляд мог разнести все вокруг в щепки.

— Мою любимую, — попросил Роман.

Канарейке поднялась на высокую, почти по колено, сцену. Ей не нужен был микрофон: в крошечной комнатке ее голос отразился от стен, вплетаясь в музыку.

— This is a man’s world, this is a man’s world

But it wouldn’t be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl (1)

Харли поймала Канарейку за руку, не спрашивая разрешения, чтобы забраться на сцену следом. Она казалась пьяной — такие у нее были ломкие, неровные, заплетающиеся движения; только посмотрев ей в лицо Канарейка все поняла. Харли не была пьяна, она была напугана.

— Я проебалась, — сказала Харли, фривольно опираясь на плечо Канарейки и не переставая улыбаться.

Она говорила негромко, так, чтобы ее слышала только Канарейка. От нее пахло мятной жвачкой, сладкими духами и отчаянием.

— You see, man made the cars to take us over the road

Man made the train to carry the heavy load (2)

Голос Канарейки разносился под потолок, голос заглушал музыку, многократно отражаясь от стен, голос заполнял собой все.

— Подумаешь, убила парочку нужных людей. С кем не бывает. Но мистер Джей прямо взбесился! — шепнула Харли — ее дыхание обожгло Канарейке щеку.

А потом Харли шагнула вперед, прокрутилась на месте, сделала невероятный кульбит, легко приземлившись на ноги. Это было чем-то между танцем и спортивной гимнастикой: завораживающе красиво и столь же пугающе. Харли двигалась легко, ловко, она почти не попадала в такт музыки, но на нее все равно хотелось смотреть. Взгляд приковывала не столько ее красота, сколько то, насколько невероятно сильной и тренированной она была. Канарейка хорошо знала, что такое драки, и ловила себя на том, что вовсе не хочет когда-нибудь подраться с Харли Квинн.

Харли демонстративно облизнулась, обернувшись к Канарейке, и в мягком свете, падающем на сцену, Канарейка внезапно заметила, что под толстым слоем помады губы у Харли разбиты в кровь.

— Man made electric light to take us out of the dark

Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark (3)

— Раздевайся, — приказал Джокер ровно, его голос хлестнул пощечиной.

Он смотрел только на Харли, и под этим его взглядом та отчетливо вздрогнула. Харли развернулась к Джокеру спиной, и теперь Канарейка видела, как она кусает дрожащие губы и быстро моргает накладными ресницами, одновременно красиво избавляясь от розовой курточки.

— This is a man’s, man’s, man’s world

But it wouldn’t be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl (4)

— Я люблю его, понимаешь, — пробормотала Харли. В ее голосе дрожали слезы. — Я хочу, чтобы он меня простил.

А потом она вскинула голову, улыбнулась — и снова развернулась к Джокеру.

Сапожки полетели прочь со сцены, следом за ними отправились коротенькие шортики и сетчатая майка. Белье у Харли оказалось золотое, с пайетками и стразами и невероятно безвкусное. Левый чулок с вышитыми красными цветами сполз, открывая синяк на бедре.

— Man thinks about our little bitty baby girls and our baby boys

Man made them happy, ’cause man made them toys (5)

— Полностью, — приказал Джокер.

Харли дернулась, плечи у нее беспомощно опустились. Все ее обаяние рассыпалось на осколки и больше она не была похожа на красивую девушку, наслаждается танцем на сцене. Сейчас она вообще не была похожа на девушку Джокера, о которой в Готэме ходили слухи. Она казалась маленькой и хрупкой, совсем ребенком, не заслуживающим такого обращения.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотала Харли.

— Не заставляй меня повторять, — сказал Джокер, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то такое, с чем невозможно было спорить. Отчетливая, уничтожающая все на своем пути жестокость. 

— And after man make everything, everything he can

You know that man makes money, to buy from other man (6) 

Закусив губу, Харли наклонилась, прогнулась в спине, медленно снимая один чулок, потом другой. Выпрямилась снова: разноцветные кончики легкомысленных хвостиков хлестнули по плечам. Харли неторопливо завела руку за голову, крутанулась на одной ноге вслед за движением руки и оказалась спиной к зрителям.

— Я виновата перед мистером Джеем, — тихо сказала Харли и убежденность в ее голосе напоминала трескающийся лед.

«Почему ты не уйдешь от него?» — могла бы спросить ее Канарейка, но не спросила. Не потому, что нельзя было отвлечься от песни, а потому, что сама Канарейка хорошо знала ответ. Она ведь тоже не могла уйти от Романа Сайониса.

Харли вытянулась в струнку, завела руки за спину и щелкнула застежкой лифчика. Безвкусная тряпка полетела прочь со сцены. У Харли была татуировка на левой груди: красная роза и неразборчивая надпись, и еще одна — на ребрах, длинная строчка со множеством выделенных букв «J». В сосках блестели разноцветные шарики пирсинга. 

— This is a man’s world

But it wouldn’t be nothing, nothing, not one little thing, without a woman or a girl (7)

Повернув голову и улыбнувшись одной стороной рта Джокеру, а другой — Канарейке, Харли подцепила большими пальцами резинку трусиков, повела вниз, наклояясь. Свет ласкал ее спину, гладил острые крылья лопаток, разливался вдоль позвоночника, скрадывал многочисленные следы от одежды на коже. Или это все-таки шрамы?..

Харли разогнулась, переступила упавшие на сцену трусики, легким движением ноги отбросила их в сторону, демонстрируя Канарейке тренированное тело. Волосы внизу живота Харли были выкрашены в розовый и синий, цепочка, тянущаяся из пирсинга в пупке, спускалась вниз к принцессе Альбертине.

— He’s lost in the wilderness

He’s lost in bitterness, he’s lost lost (8)

Харли подмигнула Канарейке на последних аккордах музыки, повернулась к зрителям и картинно поклонилась, положив ладони на пол, ненавязчиво демонстрируя потрясающая растяжка. 

Она хорошо прикидывалась: если бы Канарейка не стояла так близко, то легко поверила бы, что все, кроме нее самой, получают удовольствие от представления. Но Канарейка стояла на два шага позади Харли Квинн, видела напряжение, сковывающее лопатки Харли и блестящую каплю пота, неторопливо пересчитывающую ее позвонки, и знала слишком хорошо, как это — не иметь возможности себя защитить.

— Она хорошо поет, — сказал Джокер и в его голосе было что-то жуткое, чуждое. Как будто все, что происходило до этого, все его слова, все его приказы, были только прелюдией к чему-то чудовищному, отвратительному, безжалостному. К настоящему наказанию. — Поцелуй ее. Пусть это будет ее наградой. 

Харли красиво разогнулась, захлопала в ладоши и снова развернулась к Канарейке.

— Поцелуй-поцелуй, поцелуйчик-поцелуй, — промурлыкала она, подходя ближе.

Канарейка позволила ей положить ладони на свои плечи. Босиком Харли была немного ниже ростом и смотрела теперь снизу вверх: улыбка на ее губах не вязалась со скопившимися в уголках глаз слезами. Харли поцеловала Канарейку номинально: тронула губами губы, оставив отпечаток помады, и отстранилась. Потом отступила на шаг, развернулась и помахала Джокеру, как будто ждала его похвалы.

Она была очень красивая в падающем с потолка конусе света: мускулистая, сильная. Свет ласкал гладкую кожу, оглаживал мышцы и выступающие кости, ложился мягким сиянием на округлости и рассыпался лезвиями на острых углах. Блеск капель пота в пронизывающем свете соперничал с камнями пирсинга.

Канарейка поймала на себе взгляд Джокера, острый, как нож. Оценивающий. Стоило усилий посмотреть ему в глаза, не опустить ресницы.

— А теперь ты ее трахнешь, — просто сказал Джокер Канарейке. 

Харли дернулась как от удара и тут же рассмеялась, картинно прижав ладони к сердцу.

— Пудинг, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — с деланной веселостью возмутилась Харли.

— Не забудь подмести осколки, — хмыкнул Джокер. Его глаза мерцали жестоким безумием из тени загримированных век. — Не заставляй меня повторять.

Харли крупно вздрогнула, отчетливо, заметно — и тут же снова засмеялась:

— Конечно-конечно, Пудинг!

Она подошла к краю сцены и уселась на край, болтая ногами, как маленькая девочка. Все ее движения, не смотря на кокетство, были пугающе-неловкими, скованными, как будто ей было больно и она старалась двигаться так, чтобы не показать этого и одновременно не причинять себе еще большей боли.

Канарейке было жаль Харли, но еще сильнее была ненависть к Джокеру и злость. Не только на Джокера, на них всех: Сайониса, Заса, всех этих мужиков, которые считали женщин своими вещами. Считали, что имеют право приказывать.

— Попроси кого-нибудь другого, — сквозь зубы выдавила Канарейке и спрыгнула со сцены, прочь от света софитов; шагнула прочь. — Я певица, а не шлюха. 

Взгляд Джокера стал тяжелым, он достал пистолет лениво, как будто ему вдруг стало скучно, и Канарейка замерла, не дойдя до двери. Он не целился в Канарейку, но вся его подчеркнуто-ленивая поза говорила о том, что ему ничего не стоит убить ее.

— Мой босс — Роман Сайонис, — проговорила Канарейка пересохшими губами.

Вряд ли это можно было засчитать за хорошую попытку: Роману было не под силу указывать Джокеру; ему вообще никто не мог указывать.

— Я говорю за него, — сказал Джокер, разглядывая пистолет.

— Тогда пусть он прикажет мне сам, — сухо ответила Канарейка, представляя, как черное дуло вот-вот нацелится ей между бровей.

Роман Сайонис обожал насилие, больше насилия он обожал только, когда люди и вещи занимают свои места. В тревожном мире Романа у всего было свое место, и место Канарейки было петь на сцене, а не участвовать в показательном изнасиловании на потеху зрителям.

Канарейка мечтала, чтобы он заступился за нее — за них обоих — и по выражению лица Романа поняла, что этого не будет. Среди Готэмской преступности не было зазорным иногда заступаться друг за друга, но никто и никогда не заступался ни за кого перед Джокером.

Роман лениво вытянул ноги и сунул руку под пиджак. Канарейка ожидала, что он тоже достанет пистолет, но он достал отливающий кожей прямоугольник смартфона. А потом посмотрел Канарейке в глаза. 

— Ты выполнишь все, что попросит наш гость, — сказал Роман ласково. — Или твоя подружка полицейская познакомится с Виктором Засом.

Ком застрял в горле, Канарейка сглотнула его и отвела глаза. Ей нечего было ответить Роману: выбор между Рене Монтойей и Харли Квинн не стоял никогда, и Роман прекрасно это знал.

Канарейка развернулась на каблуках и шагнула обратно к сцене. Харли лежала на спине, раскинув крепкие ноги. Ногти у нее на пальцах были накрашены золотым, а от лодыжки по внутренней стороне бедра тянулась длинная татуировка, изображающая шипованную лиану с расцветающими розами. Харли приподнялась на локтях и улыбнулась, глядя пристально и наигранно-весело, лживо, испуганно. Канарейка принялась снимать кольца, безнадежно пытаясь потянуть время и понимая, что это ничего не изменит. 

— Он любит меня, — сказала Харли тихо. — Он всегда знает, как мне лучше. А я не слушаюсь его, вечно ошибаюсь, нарушаю правила. Меня любит мистер Джей, а я нарушаю его правила! Я такая дурочка.

Харли засмеялась и снова откинулась на спину.

— Тот, кто наказывает тебя за нарушение выдуманных правил, не заслуживает любви, — выдавила Канарейка.

От злости и отчаяния у нее щипало глаза, пришлось поморгать, прогоняя слезы, чтобы не размазался макияж. 

— Просто тебя никто не любит, — сказала Харли отчетливо. — Ты не знаешь, что это такое. 

— Засунь уже в нее пальцы! — приказал Джокер. 

Отчетливо щелкнул взведенный курок и Роман быстро сказал:

— Не надо здесь стрелять, она сейчас все сделает. 

И Канарейка сделала. 

Внутри Харли была сухая и горячая, она вздрогнула, сжалась, вздохнула прерывисто. Она, кажется, действительно не верила, что до этого дойдет. Канарейка тоже не верила.

Она двинула пальцами вперед и назад, и Харли заскулила, развела ноги, вцепившись пальцами в бедра. В этом не было ничего от удовольствия: Канарейка видела, как костяшки Харли побелели от напряжения, чувствовала, как та делает короткие вдохи, тщетно пытаясь расслабиться, и как сжимаются мышцы вокруг пальцев Канарейки.

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы все закончилось? — тихо спросила Канарейка.

— Не знаю, — ответила Харли и в ее голосе отчетливо послышались слезы. — Он ведь любит меня, правда? Он любит меня?..

Канарейка знала ответ. Они обе его знали. Она закрыла глаза, не двигаясь.

— Еще один, — приказ Джокера прозвучал неожиданно близко. Его дыхание обожгло Канарейке обнаженное плечо — она не слышала, как он подошел. — Еще один палец.

— Ей будет больно, — пробормотала Канарейка. Харли напряженно сжималась вокруг ее пальцев и тех двух, что были внутри, было достаточно.

— Ей и должно быть больно, — согласился Джокер. Его ладонь обхватила запястье Канарейки. — Или я сделаю это сам.

Третий палец вошел с трудом, Харли вскрикнула, потом закусила губу, всхлипывая. Напряжение отчетливо прошлось по ее животу и разведенным бедрам. Канарейка потянулась погладить ее между ног, где было совершенно сухо, но Харли недовольно оттолкнула ее руку.

Хватка Джокера на запястье Канарейки стала вдруг жестче; теперь он сам двигал рукой Канарейки вперед и назад, жестко, быстро. Другой рукой он схватил Харли за лодыжку, задирая ее ногу выше. Канарейка почувствовала, как Джокер прижимается к ней спиной и подумала, что если сейчас она дотянется до его пистолета — успеет убить их обоих. И Джокера, и Романа.

Джокер неожиданно рванул Канарейку за запястье, выдергивая ее пальцы из Харли, крик Харли взметнулся к потолку.

— Вон отсюда оба, — оскалился Джокер, отталкивая Канарейку прочь, как отбрасывают мешающий на пути стул.

В его глазах горела ослепительная жажда насилия, первозданная жестокость человека, не способного чувствовать боль других. Его взгляд бил, как удар в грудь, лишающий воздуха.

Только когда он отвернулся, Канарейка осознала, что не дышала все то время, что он смотрел на нее.

Джокер рывком перевернул Харли на живот и она разрыдалась вслух, снова и снова называя его по-имени между всхлипами. Это остановило бы любого, но не Джокера: звон шлепка прорезал воздух и Харли осеклась.

Канарейка вдруг почувствовала чужие руки у себя на поясе, удерживающие ее на месте, и запоздало осознала, что ее собственные руки тянутся к шее Джокера. Она не знала, что хочет с ним сделать, знала только, что безумно хочет, чтобы он остановился. 

Роман заткнул Канарейке рот холеной ладонью и потащил к выходу. Последнее, что она увидела: Джокер расстегивает ремень и отпечаток его ладони ярко горит на белой ягодице Харли. 

Роман выволок Канарейку из комнаты; хлопнула дверь. 

— Пусти! — Канарейка билась в его руках, как в клетке. — Он с ней что-нибудь сделает!

— Не больше того, что уже делал с ней раньше, — голос Романа был как будто предназначен для того, чтобы говорить банальности. Раньше это успокаивало, но только не сейчас.

Канарейка закричала и Роман резким ударом прижал ее к стене, в затылок врезалась глухая боль, обрывая крик. 

— Если бы ты пела плохо, раздеваться пришлось бы тебе, — прошипел Роман сквозь зубы. — Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты ценила мою доброту. 

— Мой голос никак не зависит от твоей доброты!

Его пальцы вцепились ей в горло, лишая воздуха. Канарейка беспомощно сжала запястье Романа, задыхаясь.

— От моей доброты зависит твоя работа и жизнь твоей подружки, — хрипло напомнил Роман, подавшись ближе.

Его парфюм едва ли скрывал липкий запах страха. Он отпустил Канарейку, брезгливо стряхнул ее ослабевшие пальцы со своего запястья.

— Поднимись на сцену, — приказал Роман, прежде чем шагнуть прочь. — Не хочу, чтобы гости слышали крики.

Канарейка с трудом сглотнула, потерла шею. Она точно знала, что он не оставил следов: Роман никогда не портил свои вещи, пока они были ценны.

В зале смеялись, играла музыка и никто из гостей не знал, что происходит в нескольких метрах от них. Даже если бы они и знали — вряд ли предприняли бы что-то. В Готэме насилие было в порядке вещей.

Канарейка нашла взглядом Монтойю: та оглядывала зал профессионально и, конечно, сразу заметила Канарейку, поймала на крючок взгляда. Канарейка прошла на зов этого взгляда, как идут по канату над пропастью. 

Она не дала Монтойе возможности задать вопрос: поймала ее лицо в ладони, прижалась губами к губам, жадно впитывая вкус виски, сигарет и мятного спрея для рта. Как будто этот поцелуй мог исправить то, что случилось в маленькой комнате полчаса назад. Как будто хоть что-то могло это исправить.

Канарейка отпустила Монтойю и поднялась на сцену, софиты облили ее фигуру светом, и все в зале замолкли в ожидании.

Она подумала, что однажды они объединяться и убьют Романа Сайониса.

А потом, может быть, они убьют Джокера.

Дрогнули, рассыпаясь в воздухе, первые аккорды музыки.

— This is a man’s world... (9)

  
  


Декабрь, 2020 — Январь, 2021

  
  


(1) Это мужской мир, это мужской мир

Но он не значил бы ничего, ничего без женщины или девушки

(2) Ты видишь, мужчина создал машины, чтобы переправить нас через дорогу

Мужчина сделал поезд, чтобы переправлять тяжелый груз

(3) Мужчина создал электрический свет? чтобы вывести нас из темноты

Мужчина сделал лодку для воды, как Ной сделал ковчег

(4) Это мужской мир, это мужской мир

Но он не значил бы ничего, ничего без женщины или девушки

(5) Мужчина думает о наших маленьких крошечных девочках и наших маленьких мальчиках

Мужчина делает их счастливыми, потому что делает им игрушки

(6) И после мужчина делает все, все, что он может

Ты знаешь мужчина делает деньги, чтобы покупать у другого мужчины

(7) Это мужской мир

Но он не значил бы ничего, ничего, ни единой мелочи, без женщины или девушки

(8) Он заблудился в пустыне

Он заблудился в горечи, он заблудился

(9) Это мужской мир


End file.
